Mes regrets
by Litacy
Summary: 2e chapitre:prologue de 'il est parti' .Mumus est venu au mariage de Sirius et Mirana .


Mes regrets

Voici une nouvelle fic avec une chanson d'Indochine(reprise de Michel Polnareff) :Mes regrets .Comme cette chanson , la fic sera très triste .C'est une partie de 'Il est parti' (quand Sirius va épouser Mirana . Pour ceux qui veulent comprendre ,lisez d'abbord la fic sinon chuis pas sûre que vous allez comprendre .Finalement le doigt sur ton étoile je vais peut-être la faire une prochaine fois là ça me branche pas trop .

Bon c'est parti le massacre

~*~*~*~*~* 

Inutile de te lever pour m'écouter  
Navré de te déranger  
Une si belle soirée 

~*~*~*~*~*

C'était un magnifique jour de mariage .C'était ce soir que , Mirana Arlane ,professeur de défense contre les forces du mal allait épouser le séduisant auror Sirius Black .Ce dernier avait invité tous les élèves de Poudlard à venir .Seule une majorité de Serpentards n'était pas venue .Dans ses appartements il préparait sa robe de bal pour la soirée .

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas invité Rémus ,Sirius ?C'est ton meilleur ami non ? demanda la futur mariée .

Sirius blêmit à ce nom .

-Je crois que ce soir c'est la pleine lune .Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit .répondit –il hâtivement .

Devant le miroir ,il attachait son nœud-papillon de façon élégante .Son mariage n'allait pas être gâché par un homosexuel atteint de lycanthropie . Lorsqu'il était encore élève au collège ,cela ne l'avait pas dérangé mais depuis que Rémus avait réussi à ouvrir la porte de la cabane hurlante et avait failli mordre Mirana ,il avait méprisé la race des loups-garous .20 heures sonnait .Les amoureux sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent la grande salle où ils furent acclamés dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements .Les convives s'assirent alors autour des tables ,festoyèrent joyeusement .Personne ne vit cet homme qui venait d'entrer ,les cheveux bruns grisonnants ,le visage jeune rongé par les rides ,une robe bleu marine pendant lamentablement sur ses épaules .Puis une fois le repas fini ,chacun se leva et chercha un partenaire pour danser .Le chanteur sortait d'anciennes chansons moldues parlant toutes de mariages .

~*~*~*~*~*
Ne crains rien de moi  
Je ne troublerai pas  
Ton bonheur qui commence  
Où finit ma joie 

~*~*~*~*~*

Rémus se cacha soigneusement derrière les pilliers de la grande salle lorsque Mirana et Sirius passèrent près de lui .En fait il avait été invité discrètement par la jeune femme derrière le dos de son fiancé .Il avait répondu à l'invitation en refusant mais avait changé d'avis au dernier moment . Même si cela lui faisait mal de voir celui qu'il aimait dans les bras de sa demi-sœur (ce que seuls les deux protagonistes savaient),il devait venir .Déjà pour ne pas offenser la seule famille qui lui restait et aussi ,une sorte d'adieu .Une demoiselle s'approcha de lui et lui proposa de danser .Il accepta mais ne cessait de regretter d'avoir dit son amour à son meilleur ami ,brisant ainsi le lien si fin qui s'était détérioré après tant d'années .

~*~*~*~*~*

À quoi bon te dire que la vie  
Passée avec toi  
Tu ne m'écoutes pas  
Tu ne me vois pas  
Comme tu es loin déjà... ~*~*~*~*~* Il était bientôt minuit .Le moment fatidique approchait .L'orchestre avait cessé les sérénades et jouait après en un air doux ,calme ,pur rappelant le chant des colombes ,le courant des rivières .Les chaises étaient maintenant disposées de façon à ce que ceux qui étaient assis voient mieux l'autel où attendait debout Dumbledore ,portant un manteau le mettant ainsi en majesté .Il se leva et lu des paroles d'un grimoire ancien .Chacun faisait ses vœux pour les deux jeunes gens .Sirius se tenait proche du directeur de Poudlard et regardait l'assemblée avec un sourire colgate .Rémus était lui , assis au fond ,se cachant derrière la tête d'une sorcière assez corpulente .Il tortillait sa robe .Qu'un rayon sanglant de la lune qui traverserait les vitraux du château et les amoureux seraient bénis par le pouvoir lunaire .Comme il haïssait cette lune mais encore plus cette nuit . 

Harry était le témoin* de Sirius et était debout devant la première rangée de banc .Il chercha Ginny des yeux mais il reconnut immédiatement vers la grande porte le demi-frère de sa marraine .Il voulut crier son nom mais avait oublié qu'il ne devait pas bouger ni interrompre la cérémonie de l'invocation .Il utilisa la télépathie pour parler à son parrain et lui annonça que son meilleur ami était finalement venu au mariage .Sirius ,rouge de colère essaya de se contenir et appela mentalement Rémus .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à mon mariage sale *^ù%^^$ "ça'(- ? ! ? !

Le loup-garou sursauta d'un coup .Heureusement ,tout le monde était trop occupé à avoir les yeux fermés pour le remarquer .

-C'est Mirana qui m'a …invité .Je suis désolé .

~*~*~*~*~*

__

Si une heure, un soir,  
On pouvait se revoir  
Je dis des mots stupides  
Et vides d'espoir  
Il faut me pardonner  
Je ne suis pas encore habitué  
Habitué

~*~*~*~*~*

-Sirius Black ,jures-tu sur ta magie ,ton âme que tu chériras Mirana Arlane ici présente et que jamais tu ne la tromperas .

-Je le jure .

~*~*~*~*~*

Je dois fermer les yeux pour te voir comme avant  
Non, non, non, ne parles pas,  
Au moins j'entends ta voix  
Comme avant, comme avant... ~*~*~*~*~* " Sirius tu as tellement changé .Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ?As-tu oubliés a l'époque où nous étions encore collégiens ici .Nous faisions ensemble des farces pour Rogue .On récoltait des retenues mais on était heureux .On ne se disputait presque jamais .Que t'ai-je donc fait ?Est-ce que ce que je t'ai dit t'a fait peur ?Si c'est ça je le retire .Mais quoi que je puisse dire ,Sirius je t'aime .Tu vois tu fais partie de ceux qu'on aime et qu'on ne peut pas oublier. " 

~*~*~*~*~*

Elle me dit des mots, cette voix  
Comme c'est loin tout ça  
Mais parle, fais quelque chose, ne me laisse  
pas m'en aller comme ça 

~*~*~*~*~*

Puis le baiser qui signe leur union .Tout le monde se mit à les applaudir .Rémus se leva et avança discrètement vers les nouveaux mariés .

-Félicitations .dit-il d'une voix bien faible .Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ensembles .

-… .fut la seule chose que put dire Sirius .

Mirana au contraire ,s'avança vers son demi-frère et le serra dans une forte étreinte .

-Mais au fait …Je pensais que c'était la pleine lune ce soir Sirius …fit remarquer la jeune femme .

-Euhhhh …

-Sirius a dut mal lire ce que j'ai écrit .J'ai dit que la lune sanglante pouvait me rendre malade mais j'ai réussi à trouver une potion contre ça . répondit comme pour le protéger ,Rémus .J'y vais .Je dois rentrer surveiller Justine**. Sinon mon voisin va croire que j'abandonne sa fille avec des fées dangereuses*** .Au revoir et bonne soirée .

Il se précipité hors de Poudlard ,vers le village sorcier et transplana chez lui .Sirius n'avait rien dit .Il l'avait juste regardé .

~*~*~*~*~*

Navré d'avoir dérangé  
Une si belle soirée  
Je suis venu avant tout  
Pour te demander  
Non, non de ne pas revenir,  
Seulement de ne pas sourire ~*~*~*~*~* 

Le silence était calme près de la petite maisonnette de Rémus .Il avait envie de partir .De partir se jeter dans un lac .Et mourir en laissant tous ces souvenirs derrière lui .Mais il avait promis à Albus qu'il serait fort et qu'il ne flancherait pas .
    ~*~*~*~*~*
Pas sourire, ne pas sourire... __ Terminé ! ! ! __

* :Merci Hermichocos de m'avoir dit c'était quoi parce que le porteur de l'anneau on se serait cru dans le monde de Tolkien

** :Justine c'est un clin d'œil à une chanson d'Indochine "Justine "

*** :Clin d'œil à la chanson la Colline des roses  


  


__

  


  
__


End file.
